


Why Sherlock is a Slytherin

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Potterlock, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin Sherlock, This is my opinion so shut up, but don't be mean, debate, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: This is a short persuasive essay on why I believe Sherlock Holmes is a Slytherin instead of a Ravenclaw like many people believe him to be. If you think Sherlock is a Ravenclaw, read this and see if you hold that same opinion in the end :)Note: This argument is based on the BBC adaptation of Sherlock.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Why Sherlock is a Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my opinion. So don't be mean.

Today I'll be discussing why Sherlock Holmes is a Slytherin and NOT a Ravenclaw.

Now first of all, I want to say: If we count hybrid houses, than Sherlock is obviously a Slytherclaw, I'm sure nearly all of us can agree on that. But, in the canon Harry Potter universe, hybrid houses are not a thing, and if Sherlock were really to attend Hogwarts, he'd have to be sorted to one house. I am here to explain why I think that house would Slytherin.

Okay, so, what bothers me most when Sherlock is assumed to be a Ravenclaw is that people are only looking at the surface. They think, Ravenclaw is the smart house, Sherlock is smart, therefore Sherlock is a Ravenclaw. But people don't realize that the Sorting Hat goes so much deeper than that. As much as the houses are generalized, like the brave house, the evil house, the smart house, and the leftovers, the true meaning of the houses go much deeper than the stereotypical students that are often witnessed to be in them.

Secondly, personality goes much deeper than that. Sherlock isn't just "smart", you can't classify him as just that. His intelligence and advanced thinking may be his most recognizable quality, but it doesn't mean it defines his personality. In my opinion, "smart" is not a personality, it's a trait. Although success can be achieved by hard work and motivation, not everyone is just born smart. Some are just born with a more gifted mind, one that is capable of interpreting information more quickly and easily. This is Sherlock's case-- he was born that way, and it wouldn't be fair for kids to be put in Ravenclaw because of the mind they were born with. That would make no sense. Then the houses are only playing by biology instead of true personality.

Ravenclaws aren't just "smart." Not in the way most people first think, that is. Ravenclaws are smart about the way they spend their time to achieve their goals. I think of Ravenclaws as studious and very motivated and focused on their goals. I'm certain there are Ravenclaws that don't do well in school at all, but they are in Ravenclaw because of their ability to work hard for what they want. Hufflepuffs are also known for this quality, but Ravenclaws typically go about it in a more studious and organized way.

Slytherins, on the other hand, are also very focused and motivated, but in a very different way. Not all Slytherins are evil, of course, but many of their qualities can be qualities found in a villain. Cunning and manipulation are their primary qualities as described by the Sorting Hat, and they do show these quite well. That doesn't mean they're all sneaky, conniving little bitches though. I think they just prefer to go about achieving their goals in a much more extreme way than other houses would, being very competitive and having little care of who they take down in the process. I think they would also be very protective friends. Slytherins are the kind of people who will either not give a shit about you or murder for you. Either you do your own thing and they stay out of your business because they couldn't care less, or you hurt their friend and they fucking come at you. Sounds alot like a certain detective I know...

So, which one of these house descriptions do you think sounds more like Sherlock Holmes? Because personally, I think Sherlock's personality has little to do with his intelligence (other than gaining a massive ego). People sort Sherlock based on the quality he is always associated with, which is his intelligence. But that's too general, too shallow, and would be a lazy way for the Sorting Hat to work if it were the truth. It's a bit like how Hermione Granger ended up being a Gryffindor instead of a Ravenclaw-- her intelligence didn't define her true personality. Here we have the same with Sherlock Holmes, except for him it works a little better because Hermione was definitely studious and motivated like a Ravenclaw. Sherlock, on the other hand, is really only studious in the things he takes great interest in, like solving murders. Obviously he couldn't care less about knowing the earth goes around the sun.

So, there you have it, that's why I think Sherlock Holmes is a Slytherin instead of a Ravenclaw.

Did I convince you? Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I convinced you in the comments!


End file.
